bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Renji Abarai
Renji Abarai (阿散井 恋次, Abarai Renji) ist der Vizekommandant der 6. Kompanie unter Kommandant Byakuya Kuchiki. Er diente früher unter Kenpachi Zaraki. Außerdem ist er der Ehemann seiner Kindheitsfreundin Rukia Kuchiki. Aussehen Renji gehört - was sein Äußeres betrifft - zu den auffälligeren Charakteren in Bleach. Er hat lange dunkelrote Haare, die meist zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden sind, außerdem ist sein gesamter Oberkörper mit Tribal-Tatoos tättowiert, woher er diese hat, ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Aber es scheint so, als ständen sie für sämtliche Errungenschaften, die er jemals erreicht hat. Denn die Anzahl seiner Tatoos vergrößert sich im Laufe seiner Shinigami-Laufbahn, angefangen zu seiner Zeit als Student an der Shinigami-Akademie, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er von Byakuya Kuchiki nach seiner Niederlage gegen Ichigo gefangen genommen wurde (damals bedeckten seine Tätowierungen seinen kompletten Rücken). Normalerweise trägt Renji die Standarduniform eines Shinigami, zu denen er gelegentlich aufwendige Kopfbedeckungen trägt, meist teuer anmutende Sonnenbrillen oder ein weißes Hachimaki. Renji kauft seine Sonnenbrillen in dem berühmten "Silberlibellen-Brillen-Laden" in der Soul Society, und sie sind ein halbes Jahresgehalt eines Shinigami wert, jedoch werden sie unglücklicherweise in seinen Kämpfen immer zerstört (meist in Kämpfen gegen Ichigo). Sobald solch eine Situation eintrifft, ersetzt er sie so lange durch ein Hachimaki, bis er sich wieder ein paar Neue leisten kann. Sein Traum ist es, irgendwann einmal eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen die er selbst entworfen hat. Wie sich aus dem Shinigami-Tagebuch herausstellte, sucht er auch in der Menschenwelt nach einigen Exemplaren, jedoch besitzt er, was das betrifft, keinerlei Sinn für Mode, da er sich unzählige mit herz- und sternförmigen Brillengläsern gekauft hat, die er sogar Byakuya andrehen wollte. Auch wird Renji öfters in einem weißen kimonoartigen Pyjama mit rosa Blumenmuster und einem grauen Obi um die Taille gebunden, draußen spazierengehen gesehen, doch da es mittlerweile ein häufiger Anblick ist, stört es die weiblichen Shinigami seiner Kompanie nicht mehr. Unter dem Pyjama trägt er Verbände, auch wenn nicht klar ist warum. Persönlichkeit Was seine Persönlichkeit angeht, ist Renji weitaus exzentrischer, als die meisten anderen Shinigami. Seine Persönlichkeit reicht von selbstgefällig, eingebildet und großspurig - wie zu Beginn der Geschichte - bis absolut gehemmt, blockiert, niedergeschlagen und deprimiert, nachdem er von Ichigo und Byakuya Kuchiki im Kampf besiegt wurde, kann aber nichtsdestotrotz, wenn er einer wirklichen Herausforderung gegenübersteht, ein ernstzunehmender, entschlossener Gegner sein. Er ist Ichigo Kurosaki in vielen Punkten sehr ähnlich, deshalb werden sie während des Bount Arc auch irrtümlicherweise für Brüder gehalten und Ichigo behauptet darauf, dass sie Cousins seien. Renji hegt zudem eine tiefe Zuneigung zu Rukia Kuchiki, was in einigen Situationen schon beinahe an romantische Gefühle ihr gegenüber gleich kommt; z.B. als er sehr traurig darüber war, als sie von Byakuya aufgenommen wird und später besessen von ihrer Rettung ist, oder als er mit kindischer Freude reagierte, als Rukia während des Bount Arc plötzlich auftauchte. Jederzeit bereit für den Kampf zu töten und für das zu sterben, woran er glaubt, ist Renji ein gefährlicher Mann für jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Er isst am liebsten Taiyaki (= ein japanisches Gebäck in der Form eines Fisches mit verschiendenen süßen Füllungen), hasst jedoch im Gegensatz zu seinem Kommandanten scharfes Essen. Außerdem spielt er gerne Fußball und hat sogar seine eigene Mannschaft für die 6. Kompanie zusammengestellt, die aus sechs Mann besteht und leider nur mehr oder weniger erfolgreich ist. Die Mannschaft besteht aus ihm, Rikichi, dem 4. Offizier, dem 8. Offizier, dem 13. Offizer und dem 20. Offizer als Torwart. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Renji und Rukia als Kinder im 78. Bezirk von Rukongai Renji stammt aus "Inuzuri", dem 78. Bezirk in Süd-Rukongai. Er wuchs mit einigen anderen Kindern als Waise auf, Rukia mit eingeschlossen. Die Gruppe um Renji lebte davon, sich ihre Nahrung suchen zu müssen oder zu stehlen. Renji und Rukia fanden schnell heraus, dass sie spirituelle Kräfte besaßen, allerdings blieben sie bei ihren Freunden, bis diese mit der Zeit gestorben waren. Danach bewarben sie sich an der Shinigamiakademie, um so irgendwann ein besseres Leben führen zu können. thumb|right|Renji zu seiner Akademiezeit In der Shinigamiakademie wurde Renji zur besten Klasse zugelassen, da er im Zanjutsu sehr begabt war, obwohl er im Kidō weniger Talent zeigte. In seiner Ausbildungszeit freundete sich Renji mit Izuru Kira und Momo Hinamori an, von denen jeder es schaffte bis zum Vizekommandant aufzusteigen. Außerdem lernte er während seiner Akademiezeit auch Shūhei Hisagi kennen, der schon damals die Position eines Rangoffiziers der Gotei 13 zugesichert bekommen hatte und schließlich Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie wurde. Renji ist ein Absolvent des 2066 Jahrgangs auf der Akademie. Nach seinem Abschluss wurde er dann der 5. Kompanie zugeteilt, doch nach Entdeckung seines enormen kämpferischen Könnens direkt in die 11. Kompanie versetzt. Nach nur einem Monat erfolgte dann seine Beförderung zum Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie. Seine Freundschaft zu Rukia erkühlte während dieser Zeit, nachdem sie von der Kuchiki Familie adoptiert wurde, denn er glaubte, dass er nun nichts mehr in ihrem Leben zu suchen hätte - nun, da sie eine Adelige war. Abgesehen davon, dass sie beide den Verlust der Gesellschaft und des Vertrauens des anderen bereuten. Renji hielt es aber für das Beste sie ihr Leben als Adelige genießen zu lassen und sich nicht einzumischen, egal was auch geschehen sollte. Bei einem Trainingsausflug der Spitzenklasse des ersten Jahrgangs in die Menschenwelt, in die Renji, Momo und Izuru gingen und der von den Schülern aus dem 6. und letzten Jahrgang der Akademie geleitet wurde, hatten Renji, Momo und Izuru dank ihres Teamworks unglaublich schnell Erfolg. Allerdings tauchten kurze Zeit später einige Huge Hollows auf, die bis auf Shuhei Hisagi alle aus dem 6. Jahrgang töteten. Obwohl Shuhei anordnete, dass alle aus dem 1. Jahrgang fliehen sollten, blieb Momo zurück, um ihm im Kampf beizustehen und natürlich blieben auch Renji und Izuru um Momo zu unterstützen. Doch obwohl sie sich tapfer schlugen, musste erst Verstärkung von der Soul Society in Form des Kommandanten der 5. Kompanie, Sōsuke Aizen und dessen Vizekommandanten Gin Ichimaru eintreffen, die - wie man später erfährt - die Hollows selbst ausgesandt hatten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit warf Aizen auch sofort ein Auge auf die vier jungen Shinigami und so holte er sich Renji, Izuru und Momo später in die 5. Kompanie und sorgte dafür, dass Shuhei in die 9. Kompanie eingeteilt wurde. thumb|right|Renji bittet Ikkaku, ihn zu trainieren Während Aizen Momo und Izuru sich selbst und Gin unterstellte, schob er den rebellischen Renji in die 11. Kompanie ab, wo er aufgrund seiner großen Fähigkeiten im Zanjutsu bald zum 6. Offizier aufstieg. Während dieser Zeit freundete er sich mit Ikkaku Madarame an, der ihn im Kampf unterrichtete. Renji fand heraus, dass Ikakku das Bankai beherrscht, jedoch weigerte sich dieser es im Training mit Renji einzusetzen. Am selben Tag, an dem Rukia in die Menschenwelt aufbrach, wurde Renji zum Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie befördert. Izuru, Momo und Ikkaku, die von seiner gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit Rukia wussten, rieten ihm sich zu beeilen, um sie noch vor ihrer Abreise einzuholen, jedoch entschied er sich lieber dafür auf Rukias Rückkehr zu warten und sie dann mit seiner Beförderung zu überraschen. Unglücklicherweise wurde er aber drei Monate später zusammen mit Byakuya in die Menschenwelt gesandt um Rukia zurück in die Soul Society zu holen. Seitdem er Byakuya Kuchiki, dem Kommandanten der 6. Kompanie das erste Mal begegnet war, ist es Renjis größter Traum ihn irgendwann einmal im Kampf besiegen zu können und ihn an Stärke zu übertreffen. Handlung Ersatzshinigami Saga thumb|150px|Renjis erster Auftritt (mit einer seiner teuren "Sonnenbrillen") Renji hat seinen ersten Auftritt, als er zusammen mit seinem Kommandanten Byakuya Kuchiki dessen Schwester und seine Kindheitsfreundin Rukia Kuchiki aus der Menschenwelt zurück in die Soul Society bringen soll, damit sie dort wegen ihrer angeblichen Verbrechen hingerichtet werden kann. Bevor ihnen dies jedoch gelange, taucht Uryū Ishida am Ort des Geschehens auf, um Rukia zu helfen. Allerdings wurde der Quincy ziemlich schnell von Renji auf nicht bekannte Weise besiegt. Es scheint aber so, als hätte Renji, der auf ein Fünftel seiner Stärke reduziert war, da er in der realen Welt operieren sollte, in diesem Kampf sein Shikai nicht freisetzen müssen. thumb|left|Renji setzt sein Shikai frei.Bessere Chancen hatte da schon Ichigo, der wenig später eintraf und den Renji noch aus ganz anderen Gründen zur Strecke bringen wollte. Nämlich weil er glaubte, Ichigo hätte Rukia ihre Shinigamikräfte gestohlen und sie so zur Hinrichtung verdammt. Indem Ichigo seine verborgene spirituelle Energie freisetzte, konnte er Renji, der anfangs mit seinem freigesetzten Zanpakutō Zabimaru die Oberhand besaß, sogar fast besiegen. So weit kommt es dann aber doch nicht, da Renji von Byakuya "gerettet" wurde, der Ichigos Zanpakuto mit bloßer Hand zerbrach und ihn anschließend mit Senka schwer verwundete, obwohl auch Byakuya in der Menschenwelt nur ein Fünftel seiner Kraft zur Verfügung hatte. Nachdem Renji und Byakuya mit Rukia in die Soul Society zurückgekehrt waren, sieht man Renji noch einmal, wie er Rukia in ihrer Zelle in der Fakultät der 6. Kompanie besuchte und sie aufzumuntern versuchte, indem er meinte, dass ihr Bruder Byakuya sie da schon raus holen und niemals zulassen würde, das man sie hinrichte. Als Rukia aber erwiderte, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, da Byakuya die Gesetze der Soul Society strenger als irgendjemand anderes befolge und kurz darauf auch Byakuya auftauchte und eben dies bestätigte, ist Renji geschockt. Soul Society Saga thumb|left|Renji mit Zabimaru im Kampf gegen Ichigo Zu Beginn der Soul Society Saga spielte Renji keine besonders große Rolle, außer dass er von seinem ehemaligen Komandanten Sōsuke Aizen gefragt wurde, ob er denkt, dass Rukia hingerichtet werden solle, was Renji ziemlich verwirrte. Nachdem sowohl Ikkaku Madarame und Yumichika Ayasegawa, als auch Jirōbō Ikkanzaka von den Ryoka besiegt worden waren, machte sich Renji nach einem Vizekommandantentreffen ohne sein Vizekommandantenabzeichen zu tragen auf, um Ichigo vor dem Senzaikyū zu stoppen. Tatsächlich traf er dort auf Ichigo, Ganju Shiba und Hanatarō Yamada, der sich auf die Seite der Ryoka geschlagen hatte und ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihm und Ichigo entbrennte. Obwohl Renji, dem nun seine volle spirituelle Kraft zur Verfügung stand, Ichigo mit der ersten Attacke von Zabimaru fast besiegte und dank seiner Schnelligkeit auch Ichigos Konter in seiner "Angriffspause" zwischen drei Angriffen vereiteln konnte, wurde er letztendlich von Ichigo mit einem - bei diesem Kampf noch namenlosen - Getsuga Tenshō besiegt, wobei auch Zabimaru zerbrach. Sich einen Dreck um seine Ehre scherend bat Renji Ichigo schließlich, Rukia an seiner Stelle zu retten. Dabei erklärte er ihm auch, warum er, als "streunender Hund" dies nicht tun konnte.thumb|170px|Renji trainiert mit Zabimaru, um das Bankai zu erreichen. Während Ichigo, Ganju und Hanatarō ihren Weg fortsetzen, wird Renji von Izuru Kira, dem zusammen mit Momo Hinamori Renjis Abwesenheit aufgefallen war, gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht. Auf Befehl von seinem eigenen Kommandanten hin wurde Renji dann ins Gefängnis gesteckt, da es laut Byakuya keine Entschuldigung für seine Niederlage gebe, da er unbedingt allein gegen die Ryoka kämpfen wollte. In seiner Zelle wird Renji dann von einem Mitglied der 4. Kompanie geheilt und führt ein Gespräch mit Zabimaru, der ein weiteres Mal gegen Ichigos Zangetsu antreten wollte. Doch Renji erwiederte daraufhin, dass sie beide nicht länger Feinde seien. thumb|left|Renji setzt im Kampf gegen Byakuya sein Bankai ein.Nachdem Renji aus der Gefangenschaft ausgebrochen war, begab er sich zum unterirdischen Trainingsareal unter dem Sōkyokuhügel, wo Ichigo mit Yoruichi Shihōin trainierte, um das Bankai zu erlernen. Nachdem er Ichigo mitgeteilt hatte, dass Rukias Exekutionsdatum ein letztes Mal vorverlegt wurde, trainierte er selbst auch mit seinem wiederhergestellten Zabimaru, um das Bankai auf die herkömmliche Weise zu erreichen, da er schon kurz davor stand, es zu erlernen. Renji erreichte Bankai bereits vor Ichigo und machte sich auf den Weg, um Rukia selbst zu retten, noch bevor sie zu ihrer Exekution gebracht werden kann. Er wurde allerdings mit Byakuya konfrontiert und ein Kampf zwischen dem Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten der 6. Kompanie began. Obwohl Renji sein neu erworbenes Bankai einsetzte, dominierte Byakuya den Kampf und verletzt Renji schwer. thumb|Renji flieht mit Rukia.Mehrere Male bäumte sich Renji noch einmal auf, um einen verzweifelten Gegenangriff zu starten und hatte damit teilweise Erfolg. Das änderte jedoch nichts am Ausgang des Kampfes. Byakuya lässt den sterbenden Renji zurück und verlässt den Kampfplatz als Sieger. Die einzigen "Erfolge", die Renji in diesem Kampf für sich erringen konnte, waren, dass er Byakuya auf ein Knie zwingen konnte, was dieser zuvor als unmöglich betrachtet hatte und dass Byakuya sein Bankai gegen ihn einsetzen musste und er Renjis Stärke anerkannte, indem er seinen wertvollen Schal bei dem Sterbenden zurückließ und sagte, diesmal hätten ihn Renjis "Fangzähne" erreicht, obwohl er kurz zuvor sagte, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Renji wird von seinem Bewunderer Rikichi gefunden, der Hanatarō Yamada aus dessen Zelle befreite, damit Hanatarō sein großes Idol heilt. Hanatarō stellte allerdings fest, dass Renjis schwerste Wunden zuvor bereits geheilt worden waren und es wird impliziert, dass Heilungen einer solch hohen Stufe eigentlich nur von der Kommandantin der 4. Kompanie, Retsu Unohana persönlich durchgeführt worden sein können. thumb|left|Tōsen stellt sich Renji in den WegDas nächste Mal tauchte Renji auf dem Hügel des Sōkyoku auf und wird von Ichigo damit betraut, Rukia von dort weg zu schaffen und sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Bereitwillig stimmte Renji zu und floh vom Exekutionsplatz mit Rukia in seinen Armen. Obwohl Renji es dank Ichigos Eingreifen schaffte, den Sōkyokuhügel zu verlassen und auch weiterhin zu fliehen, brachte all dies keinen wirklichen Erfolg, da er und Rukia etwas später von Kaname Tōsen zurück auf den Sōkyoku-Hügel teleportiert wurden, damit Sōsuke Aizen dort das Hōgyoku aus dem Konpaku von Rukia entnehmen konnte. thumb|Renji wird von Aizen besiegtAizen befohl ihm Rukia los zu lassen und zu verschwinden, jedoch weigerte sich Renji und obwohl Ichigo und er zusammen versuchten Aizen aufzuhalten, wurden sie von diesem mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Nach Aizens Verrat sieht man Renji im Krankenzimmer seines Kommandanten sitzen und Byakuya fragt ihn, ob Renji enttäuscht darüber sei, dass er immer noch am Leben war. Renji antwortet darauf, das Byakuya sein Kommandant sei und das, wenn er nicht überlebt hätte, als dieser versuchte Rukia vor Aizen zu beschützen, es sonst niemanden mehr für ihn gebe, den er um jeden Preis an Stärke übertreffen will. Die Unterhaltung wird daraufhin von Ichigo unterbrochen, der auf der Suche nach Rukia ist. Zuletzt ist Renji auch bei der Abreise von Ichigo und dessen Freunde, zurück in die Menschenwelt einer der Anwesenden. Bount Saga thumb|left|Renji versucht ein Kind vor den Bitto zu beschützenIm Anime wird Renji an Rukias Stelle der zuständige Shinigami für den Breich um Karakura Town. Während dieser Zeit lebte er kostenlos im Urahara Shop, was sich zu einer richtigen Folter für ihn entwickelte, da die Bewohner des Shops immer wieder auf seine Schuld anspielten, die er bei ihnen hat und ihm den Spitznamen "Schmarotzer" verleihen. Als Ichigo nach seiner ersten Niederlagen gegen die Bount depressiv ist, half Renji ihm zusammen mit Ganju Shiba dabei, sich seine Stärke wieder bewusst zu machen und sein Selbstvertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Nachdem sich die Bount völlig zu Erkennung gegeben hatten, schloss Renji sich Ichigos Freunden bei der Konfrontation in Jin Kariyas Anwesen an, von dort aus Kariya, Yoshino Soma opferte, um die Bittos zu erschaffen. Später, als die Bittos in der Stadt ihr Unwesen trieben, rettete Renji ein Kind vor ihnen, wird jedoch dabei selbst schwer verletzt zurückgelassen, nachdem die Bitto auf Befehl zurückgerufen wurden. Er wurde von Hanatarō geheilt, jedoch war es anfangs unklar, ob Hanatarō auch das Kind heilen könnte, da die Bitto ihm fast seine komplette Seele entzogen hatten. Später bekommt man jedoch zu sehen, dass es Hanatarō letztendlich doch noch gelangt das Kind zu retten, worüber Renji mehr als erleichtert ist. Inzwischen wurden Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto und Yumichika Ayasegawa von Tōshirō Hitsugayaausgewählt, um die Bount in der Menschenwelt zu bekämpfen. Die Shinigami fanden den Unterschlupf der Bount und drangen dort ein. Sie wurden aber von Ugakis Doll - Geselle - kampfunfähig gemacht. Auch Renji, Ichigo und seine Freunde betraten die Höhle kurze Zeit später und wurden ebenfalls von Geselle angegriffen. Der größte Teil der Gruppe blieb zurück, um sich um ihre Verletzungen zu kümmern, während Renji und Ichigo weiter gingen um die anderen vermissten Shinigami zu finden. thumb|right|Renji kämpft gegen Ugaki und seine Doll Gesell Nachdem Ugakis Doll Gesell Yumichika schwer verwundete und beinahe tötete, erinnert sich Renji an den Kampfgeist den er besaß, als er noch in der 11. Kompanie war und bekämpft Gesell in einem eins-zu-eins Kampf mit seinem Bankai. Yumichika hielt Ichigo davon ab sich einzumischen und erklärte das jeder der einmal zur 11. Kompanie gehört hat, daran glaubt, dass ihre Kämpfer immer eins-zu-eins in einem Kampf antreten sollten und das es unehrenhaft sei Hilfe zu erhalten. Renji schafft es Gesell zu verwunden, worauf dieser durchdrehte und seinen eigenen Besitzer Ugaki tötete. thumb|left|Renji, Hitsugaya und Rangiku halten nach ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen AusschauWährend einer kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen Ichigo und den Shinigami, drangen die Bount in der Soul Society ein und ein verletzter Renji (der Yumichikas Hilfe zum Laufen benötigte) erklärte der Gruppe, dass auch er zur Soul Society zurückkehren wird. Dort angekommen, wurde er etwas später von Toshiro Hitsugaya besucht, der wissen wollte, ob Renji nützliche Informationen über die Bount besäße. Renji, Hitsugaya und Rangiku trieben dann zusammen Nachforschungen über merkwürdige Ereignisse die in einem Wald in Rukongai aufgetretensind . Als die drei den Wald erreichten, sind die Bount jedoch bereits fort und sie wurden stattdessen schon von Maki Ichinose erwartet, der dafür sorgen sollte ihre Verfolgung zu verhindern und den Bount an Zeit zu verschaffen. Obwohl er Anfangs dabei Erfolg hatt, bekam er es schließlich mit Kenpachi Zaraki zu tun und gabt sein Vorhaben für die Gelegenheit Kenpachi zu töten auf. Nachdem sie ins Seireitei zurückgekehrt waren kümmeret sich Renji hauptsächlich um die Erledigung der Shinigami, die von Mabashis Doll Rizu kontrolliert werden und nachdem Mabashi besiegt war, kümmerte er sich um die Verwundeten. Außerdem brachte er Rukia später zum Kampf zwischen Ichigo und Jin Kariya auf den Sōkyoku-Hügel. Arrancar Saga thumb|left|Renji taucht mit seinem Team in Ichigos Schule aufAls die Arrancar in der Menschenwelt auftauchten, soll ein Team von Shinigami entsandt werden, um Ichigo und seinen Freunden beizustehen. Rukia wird ausgewählt, weil sie sich gut in der Menschenwelt auskennt und Renji soll als ihr "Beschützer" mitkommen. Ihm steht es frei, einen Shinigami unter dem Rang eines Vizekommandanten mitzunehmen, dem er bei Kampfeinsätzen am meisten vertraut und so wählt er Ikkaku Madarame. Als Yumichika sagte, dass er ebenfalls mitkommen will, hat Rangiku Matsumoto inzwischen auch Wind von der Sache bekommen und Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kommandant der 10. Kompanie, wird als Aufpasser mitgeschickt. Während ihres Aufenthalts in der Menschenwelt wollte Renji wieder bei Kisuke UraharaUnterschlupf finden, um diesem ein paar Fragen zu stellen, denen der Ladenbesitzer jedoch geschickt auswicht. thumb|right|Renji gegen Yylfordt Als dann Arrancar um den 6. Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques auftauchten, stand Renji Arrancar Nr. 15 Yylfordt Granz gegenüber, der ihm, obwohl Renji mit seinem Bankai kämpfte, anfangs einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete, sodass Ururu Tsumugiya aus dem Urahara Shop eingreifen musste. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, Yylfordt zu verwunden, setzte dieser sein Zanpakuto frei und Renjis Lage verschlechterte sich noch mehr. Er hatte Glück, dass bald darauf die Limitaufhebung von der Soul Society kam und sich das Blatt zu seinen Gusten wendete. Durch den plötzlichen Anstieg seiner Stärke, kann Renji den überraschten Yylfordt besiegen. Später meinte er, dass er vielleicht nicht gewonnen hätte, wenn er von Anfang an mit voller Stärke gekämpft hätte, da er so Yylfordt nicht hätte überraschen können und dieser im Kampf vorsichtiger gewesen wäre. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|Renji und Rukia kommen nach Hueco Mundo nach.Nach diesem Kampf erlaubte ihm Urahara zum Dank für unbegrenzte Zeit in seinem Laden wohnen zu können. Während der Zeit die er dort lebte, half er Yasutora Sado zu trainieren, um dessen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, da er wegen einer Abmachung die er mit Urahara abgeschlossen hatte, für die nächsten drei Monate alles tun sollte, was Urahara von ihm verlangte, wenn er als Belohnung dafür alle Antworten auf seine Fragen bekomme die Renji ihm stellen wollte und was der eigentliche Grund dafür war, warum sich Renji entschied zum Urahara Shop zu gehen. Auch sollte er sich wegen seiner Erschöpfung, die aus dem Training mit Chad resultierte, aus dem zweiten Kampf mit den Arrancar heraushalten, der eigentlich nur eine Ablenkung war, damit Orihime InouezuAizen gebracht werden konnte. Als das Team um Hitsugaya erfuhrt, dass Orihime von den Arrancar verschleppt wurde, meldete Renji sich freiwillig dafür eine Mannschaft zusammenzustellen und Orihime suchen zu gehen und sie wohlbehalten zurückzubringen. Die Bitte wurde jedoch verweigert und das Team stattdessen dazu gezwungen, unter der Bewachung von Byakuya Kuchiki und Kenpachi Zaraki zurück in die Soul Society zu gehen. Da Renji und Rukia mit Ichigo und den anderen, die sich zu Orihimes Rettung aufgemacht hatten, sowie Orihime selbst befreundet sind, wollten sie sich heimlich nach Hueco Mundo schleichen. Sie wurden dabei jedoch von Byakuya bemerkt, der jedoch sagt, dass es nur sein Befehl gewesen sei, sie zurück in die Soul Society zu holen. Er habe keinen Befehl, dass sie auch in der Soul Society zu halten sind und so gibt er ihnen sogar noch zwei Umhänge mit auf den Weg. Als sie in Hueco Mundo ankommen, fragen Renji und Rukia Ichigo aufgebracht, warum er nicht gewartet hatte, bis sie zurückkommen würden. Ichigo antwortet, er habe gedacht, sie dürften ihm nicht zur Hilfe kommen, was ihm wiederum Schelte durch die beiden einbrachte, da sie sagten, dass sie Freunde seien und ihn daher niemals im Stich lassen würden. Nachdem diese Angelegenheit geklärt war, setzen sie ihren Weg zu Aizens Palast, Las Noches, auf dem Rücken von Bawabawa zusammen mit der kleinen Nel, Dondochakka Birstanne und Pesche Guatiche fort. Nachdem sie in Las Noches eingedrungen waren und fünf verschiedene Pfade entdeckten, entscheiden sie, dass sie sich aufteilen müssen. Davor erklärte Renji Ichigo noch einmal, dass er Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seiner Freunde haben muss und dann machten sie sich unter einem alten Kampfschwur der Gotei 13 - sich auf jeden Fall lebend wiederzusehen und niemals aufzugeben - der von Renji gesprochen wurde, in verschiedene Richtungen auf. thumb|left|Renji setzt Hadō #31 Shakkahō ein und...Renji wurde auf seinem Weg von Dondochakka verfolgt, der denkt, dass Nel diesen Weg genommen habe. Die beiden verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut und streiten miteinander, bis sie in eine Falle von Szayelaporro Granz laufen. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte, enthüllte der 8. Espada, dass Renji sein Bankai aufgrund der Daten, die er beim Analysieren der Leiche seines Bruders Yylfordt Granz über dieses erhalten hatte, in diesem Raum nicht einsetzen kann. Als Renji durch Szayel davon erfährt, dass Rukias Reiatsu verschwunden seit, attackierte er ihn sofort mit Zabimaru. Obwohl der Espada angekündigt hatte, dass Renji ihn nur mit seinem Shikai nicht verletzen könne, schaffte Renji es doch. Allerdings fand Renji sich schon bald wieder in der gleichen Situation wie vorher und auch Uryū, der kurz darauf am Ort des Geschehens zusammen mit Pesche Guatiche eintraf, konnte nicht viel mehr ausrichten.thumb|right|...jagt sich und Szayel damit in die Luft. Die Beiden verbünden sich, um mit Szayels Untergebenen fertig zu werden. Um Uryū eine Chance zum Gegenschlag zu geben, fesselt Renji sich mit Zabimaru an den Espada und setzt dann Hadō #31 Shakkahō auf kurze Distanz ein, was beide schwer verletzt. Als Szayel sich zurückzieht, aktiviert er dabei Uryūs Falle, eine riesige, von Gintō ausgelöste, Explosion. Szayel überlebt die Explosion, trägt jedoch fatale Verletzungen davon. Diese heilt er sofort wieder vollständig, indem er Lumina, einen Arrancar aus seiner Fracción, isst. Dann verlässt er den Kampfplatz, um sein zerstörtes Outfit zu ersetzen und sich einen neuen Plan auszudenken. Die Abwesenheit ihres Gegners nutzen Renji und Uryū dazu, einen Weg aus Szayels Gemächern zu suchen, da sie eigentlich gekommen waren, um Orihime zu retten und nicht, um gegen Espada zu kämpfen. Außerdem brauchen Rukia und Chad ihre Hilfe. Doch Szayel manipuliert die Korridore so, dass sie am Ende wieder im selben Raum wie zuvor landen. Dort taucht der Arrancar hinter ihnen ein weiteres Mal auf und setzt sein Zanpakutō frei. Nachdem die Flüssigkeit von Fornicarássieberührt, erschafft Szayelaporro Klone von ihnen, die bis auf einige Zeichen an den Augen genau identisch wie die beiden aussehen. Außerdem teilt er den Kämpfenden mit, dass das Limit, dass ihre spirituelle Energie bislang zurückhielt, aufgehoben wurde. Als Reaktion darauf setzt Renji sein Bankai frei, wodurch all seine Klone das Gleiche tun und Szayels Raum zerstört wird. Dieser ist darüber so sauer, dass er die Klone wieder verschwinden lässt. thumb|left|200px|Renji als Voodoopuppe Der 8. Espada meint, er würde ihnen nun die wahre Fähigkeit von Fornicarás demonstrieren und erschafft eine Voodoopuppe von Uryū. Szayelaporro versetzt der Puppe einen Schlag und offenbart somit, dass er nun die Kontrolle über alle fünf Sinne Uryūs besitzt. Trotz Renjis Bitte hin dies nicht zu tun, zerreist Szayel die Puppe und obwohl Uryū seine Beine dabei nicht verliert, zerdrückt Szayel den winzigen Magen innerhalb der Puppe, was eine kritische Verletzung Uryūs zur Folge hat. Als Renji den Feind daraufhin angreift, wird er selbst von Szayels Zanpakutō verschlungen und wieder ausgespuckt und Szayel erschafft so auch eine Puppe von Renji. Durch das Zerstören von Renjis Achillesferse macht er Renji lauf- und damit kampfunfähig. Obwohl es so scheint, als könnte der kombinierte Angriff von Dondochakka und Pesche das Blatt noch wenden, hat Szayel die Kräfte der beiden bereits analysiert und lenkt den Angriff einfach ab, auch wenn er zugibt, dass dieser ihn vernichtet hätte, wenn sie ihn zu Anfang des Kampfes eingesetzt hätten. Bevor Szayelaporro seine Gegner jedoch endgültig erledigen kann, taucht Mayuri Kurotsuchi auf, der gegen den Espada kämpft und ihn schließlich besiegt. Mayuri bietet den beiden an, ihre Wunden zu heilen und will Uryū zuerst versorgen, doch Renji meint, er müsse seinen Kameraden helfen und daher zuerst geheilt werden. Mayuri antwortet ihm, dass nur Kenpachi Zaraki noch kämpfe um seinem Freund Ichigo zu helfen und warnt ihn davor, dass er es nicht überleben würde, sollte er sich in dessen Kampf mit Nnoitra Gilga einmischen, bevor der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie die Türen zu Szayels Labor entriegelt und sich über den Inhalt wundert. Renjis Wunden werden scheinbar doch vor deren Uryūs geheilt, da Letzterer bei den nachfolgenden Kämpfen erst später dazustieß. Fake Karakura Town Saga Nachdem Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen Las Noches zusammen mit den drei stärksten Espada verlassen hatten und Orihime mit Ulquiorra dort zurück gelassen wurde, versuchte der inzwischen geheilte Ichigo, ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen. Chad, Rukia und Renji versuchten Ichigo dabei zu unterstützen, indem sie für ihn gegen die Exequias kämpften, die versuchten Ichigo aufzuhalten. Ihr Anführer Rudobōn bekam es mit Rukia zu tun, während sich Chad und Renji um die restlichen Hollows kümmerten. Als später ein riesiger Yammy vor ihnen auftauchte, ist Renji über dessen Größe erstaunt. Yammy ignorierte die dort Kämpfenden jedoch, weil er sich über Uryū aufregte, doch dann werden sie alle auf Ichigos spirituelle Energie, die von der Kuppel Las Noches auskommt, aufmerksam. Nachdem Yammy begriffen hatte, dass Ulquiorra getötet worden war, wuchst Yammy in seiner Wut noch weiter an, was seine Uniform zum zerreisen brachte und seine Tätowierung zum Vorschein kommt. Als Chad sich Sorgen über Yammys weiter ansteigenden Größe machte, erwiderte Renji, dass er ja nur die Nummer 10 habe und daher der schwächste unter den Espada sei und jeder von ihnen bereits gegen einen Espada gekämpft hätte der Stärker war als Yammy; folglich sollte er nicht zu schwer zu besiegen sein. Durch Renjis Worte angestachelt, setzte Yammy schließlich sein Zanpakutō Ira frei und die 1 auf seiner Schulter verschwamd. Er stellte sich seinen Gegnern dann als "Cero Espada Yammy Llargo" vor. Den Kampf gegen Yammy scheinen Renji, Rukia und Chad jedoch zu verlieren und alle Drei liegen am Boden. Als der Espada jedoch Rukia gerade töten will, taucht Ichigo, nach seinem erbitterten Kampf gegen Ulquiorra, erneut auf und rettet sie. Allerdings, so behauptet Yammy, sei dieser stärker als alle Espada, gegen die Ichigo zuvor gekämpft hatte und setzt Ichigo trotz Maske ziemlich zu. Da nun aber die Stadt Karakura in der sich Aizen befindet oberste Priorität hat, losen Byakuya und Kenpachi den Aushilfsshinigami ab und stellen sich Yammy, während Ichigo derweil nach Karakura aufbricht. Was mit Renji währenddessen passiert ist, wurde noch nicht offenbart, jedoch sind Isane Kotetsu und Hanatarō Yamada von der 4. Einheit noch in Hueco Mundo, daher kann angenommen werden, dass Renji sowie auch Chad und Rukia von diesen geheilt werden. Zanpakutō-Rebellion Saga thumb|left|220px|Renji trainiert mit Byakuya Anfangs wird Renji dabei gezeigt, wie er ein Training mit Byakuya Kuchiki absolviert, während andere Mitglieder ihrer gemeinsamen Kompanie und die Kommandanten Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyoraku ihnen dabei zusehen. Nach einigen Angriffen beendet Byakuya jedoch plötzlich den Kampf, da er meinte das dies für den heutigen Tag genug sei. Später wird er wie viele andere Mitglieder der Gotei 13 wegen einer Notsitzung auf den Sōkyoku-Hügel gerufen. Dort trifft er das erste Mal auf Muramasa und erlebt mit, wie dieser den Shinigami den Krieg erklärt und sich ihre eigenen Zanpakutō gegen sie wenden. Renji flieht zusammen mit Rukia vom Hügel und sie treffen auf die Zanpakutō-Geister Kazeshini und Gonryōmaru. Während Renji sich gegen Kazeshini ganz gut behaupten kann, wird Rukia schnell zu Boden geschlagen. Bevor Gonryōmaru sie jedoch weiter angreifen kann, taucht Byakuya auf und stoppt sein Vorhaben. Muramasa der alles beobachtet hatte, reagiert darauf und schickt den Geist Senbonzakuralos, damit dieser selbst gegen Byakuya antritt. Gemeinsam mit Rukia muss Renji mit ansehen, wie Byakuya allem Anschein nach gegen sein eigenes Zanpakutō verliert. thumb|right|220px|Renji kämpft gegen Zabimaru Den darauffolgenden Tag kehrt Renji auf der Suche nach Byakuya, zum gleichen Ort wie in der Nacht zuvor zurück und während er damit beschäftigt ist Informationen über Byakuyas Aufenthalt zu suchen, bekommt er es plötzlich mit seinem Zanpakutō Zabimaru zu tun. Anfangs will er sich nicht richtig gegen ihre Beleidigungen und Angriffe zu wehr setzen, aus Angst die Quelle seiner Kräfte zu zerstören. Während sie ihn verprügeln, denkt er darüber nach, aus welchem Grund er eigentlich kämpfen will und er begreift das er die Quelle seiner Macht und sein Wunsch nach Kraft nur deshalb besitzt, damit er Byakuya eines Tages übertreffen kann. Von diesem Gedanken geleitet schafft er es einen weiteren Angriff des Schlangenteils seines Zanpakutō abzuwehren. Zabimaru ist überrascht und Renji fängt an zu begreifen, dass seine gegenwärtige Schwäche unwichtig ist, da er auf jeden Fall stärker werden wird, egal was auch geschehen mag. Renji schafft es daraufhin wieder, auch ohne den Geist seines Schwertes, die Shikai-Form seines Zanpakutos aufzurufen. Doch ist der Geist seines Zanpakutos immer noch stärker da er Renjis Art des Kampfes kennt. Überraschend klug, setzt Renji nun Kido im Kampf ein, trotz seines nur schwachen Talents darin. Renji nutzt schließlich die Unvorsichtigkeit Zabimarus aus und setzt den speziellen Angriff seines Shikais ein, mit dem er sein Zanpakutō letztendlich besiegt, sich wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück verwandelt und Renji mitteilt das es nun wieder bei Verstand sei und nie wieder versuchen wird gegen ihn zu kämpfen. thumb|left|220px|Renji besiegt sein Zanpakutō Nach seinem Sieg über sein Zanpakutō wird er zu Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyōraku berufen, die sich zusammen mit Ichigo Kurosaki eine Strategie ausdenken. Die Kommandanten sind interessiert daran, zu erfahren wie Renji es geschafft hat sein Schwert erneut zu bändigen. Zu seinem bedauern kann Renji dazu nicht viel sagen, da sich Zabimaru an nichts der vergangenen Geschehnisse erinnern können. Vielmehr veranstalten die beiden Zanpakutōgeister einen ziemlichen Aufruhr in der 4. Kompanie, sodass Renji von Kommandantin Retsu Unohana freundlich ermahnt wird. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt taucht Renji dann auf, als der vermeidliche Verräter und Kommandant Byakuya Kuchiki zurück in die 6. Kompanie kehrt, wo zum selben Zeitpunkt Renji und Rukia in dessen Büro nach Informationen über den Grund des Verrates suchen. Als Byakuya seine eigene Kompanie angreift und Senbonzakura dabei ist Rukia zu verletzen, geht Renji dazwischen und ein Kampf zwischen Kommandant und Vizekommandant entbrennt, den Renji schlussendlich unterliegt. Als daraufhin weitere Zanpakutōgeister auftauchen und den besiegten Renji zusammen mit Rukia umzingeln, können sie allerdings von den Onmitsukidō unter Soifons Leitung gerettet werden. Renji taucht im weiteren Verlauf wieder in der Menschenwelt auf, wo er zusammen mit weiteren Shinigami gegen die hollowfizierten Muramasa sowie viele Menos Grande kämpft. Als alles überstanden ist, kehrt auch in der Soul Society wieder ruhe ein und Renji feiert zusammen mit Rukia das Kirschblütenfest, welches Byakuya eigens aus seinem Privatanwesen veranstalten ließ. Kurz darauf wird klar das die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt ist, da die Schwertfeinde nun in der Soul Society ihr Unwesen treiben. Als einer dieser Schwertfeinde in die Menschenwelt eindingt und in Karakura auftaucht, wird Renji zusammen mir Zabimaru dazu einberufen, sich um diesen Schwertfeind zu kümmern. Während des Einsatzes trennen sich Zabimaru und der Schlagenjunge irrt allein in Karakura umher wo er auf Ichigos Schwestern trifft. Jedoch kehrt Zabimaru schnell zu Renji zurück und sie können gemeinsam den Schwertfeind besiegen. Zum Finale des Fillerarcs kämpfen er zusammen mit weiteren Shinigami, darunter Rukia, Izuru und Rangiku gegen einen mächtigen Schwertfeind mit Namen Kirikaze. Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen es die Shinigami zusammen mit ihren Zanpakutō ihren Gegner zu schwächen. Woraufhin Renji als finalen Schlag, mithilfe des Reiatsu vieler anderer Zanpakutō, sein Bankai anwenden kann und den übermächtigen Feind endgültig erledigt, daraufhin verschwinden die Zanpakutō aber wieder endgültig in ihre Schwertform. The Lost Substitute Shinigami Saga thumb|left|268px|Ichigo bekommt Verstärkung Nach Ende des Deicide Arc taucht Renji das erste Mal wieder auf, als der von der Xcution verratene Ichigo durch Rukia seine Kräfte wiedererlangt, zusammen mit Rukia, Ikkaku und den Kommandanten Kuchiki, Zaraki und Hitsugaya. Zuvor hatte er, wie viele andere Freunde von Ichigo aus der Gotei 13, ein Stück seines Reiatsu in eine Klinge übertragen um Ichigos Kräfte damit wiederherzustellen. Sie kommen in die reale Welt um Ichigo in seinem Kampf gegen die Xcution zu helfen. Nachdem er und die anderen in Yukios Fullbring gefangen worden sind, kämpfte er gegen Jackie Tristan. right|thumb|Jackie greift Renji mit ihrer vollen Kraft anVor Kampfbeginn erwiderte er immer wieder, er würde eine Frau nicht zuerst angreifen. Auch während den Angriffen von Seiten Jackies wehrte er sich immer nur,startete jedoch nie einen Gegenangriff. Nach dem kurzen Kampf ließ er Jackie jedoch am Leben, selbst, als sich der virtuelle Raum anfing aufzulösen. Er begründete seine Tat damit, dass ein Mann, der eine Frau tötete, Abschaum wäre und er damit nicht leben könne. Jackie änderte ihr Einstellung und rettete Renji das Leben, in dem sie ihr eigenes nahm.Dadurch konnte er wohlbehalten in die reale Welt zurückkehren und sich dort mit den restlichen Kommandanten treffen. The Thousand-Year Blood War Saga Renji und Byakuya nahmen an der offiziellen Trauerfeier für Chijiro Sasakibe bei, wobei sein Captain ihm von Chijiros Vergangenheit und Loyalität zu Yamamoto erzählt. Während die Kapitäne in einer Besprechung sind, sagt Renji Rukia, sie solle sich beruhigen, wobei er von Izuru unterbrochen wird. Dieser informiert die zwei über die jüngsten Vorfälle von Verschwinden innerhalb des Rukongai. Als das Wandenreich Seireitei attackierte, bemerkte Renji die blauen Säulen aus Flammen, welche durch ihren Angriff entstand und fragte sich besorgt, was denn los sei. Als der Sternritter F auftaucht und mehrere Shinigami tötet, erscheint Renji und beschützt den letzten Überbleibenden. Er versucht, gegen seinen Gegner zu kämpfen, jedoch bemerkt er, dass sein Shikai unwirksam ist. Als er sich entschied, schnellere Angriffe zu verwenden, wurde er plötzlich von einem anderen Sternritter überwältigt, kann jedoch ausweichen. Als er ein weiteres Mal angegriffen wird, benutzt Byakuya sein Shikai um seinen Leutnant zu schützen. Der Captain befielt diesem, sollte sein bankai versiegelt werden, Renji seines benutzen sollte, um die Versiegelung aufzuhalten. Nachdem Renji von einem Sternritter besiegt worden war, wurde er, zusammen mit den anderen Kapitänen und Leutnants von Rin Tsubokura informiert, dass Ichigo auf dem Weg zur Soul Society war. left|thumb|Renji wird Überwältigt.. Byakuya kämpfte noch immer gegen die Quincy und hatte Renji den Befehl gegeben, sich nicht in den Kampf einzumischen, was dieser jedoch tat, als sein Captain von dem Sternritter F brutal angegriffen wurde, indem dieser das zuvor gestohlene Bankai von Byakuya nun gegen ihn einsetzte. Renji aktivierte sein Shikai und ging in die Offensive. Nach misslungenen Angriffen seinerseits entschied er, sein Bankai zu aktivieren, doch bevor er dies tun konnte, wurde er von einem Quincy getroffen. Er landete eine beträchtliche Strecke entfernt in Trümmern, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. thumb|und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als Ichigo schließlich in der Soul Society eintraf, überprüfte er Renjis Zustand und stellt fest, dass dieser noch am Leben sei. Nach der Schlacht sah man Renji und Rukia aufgrund ihrer schweren Verletzungen in der Obhut der 4.Division. Während Ichigo kam um sie zu besuchen,blieb Renji bewusstlos. Später bringt Senjumaru Shutara Renji, Rukia und Byakuya zu den Royal Guard's Tenchuren, so dass diese zu dem Royal Palast gebracht werden können. Nach der Ankunft in Reiōkyū werden Renji und die anderen Verwundeten in das Hauptquartier von Tenjirō Kirinji gebracht, wo sie in den „Blood Hell Pond“ Quellen gebadet werden, welche einzigartige heilende Eigenschaften besaßen, um behandelt zu werden. Nach einer kurzen Zeit ist Renji komplett geheilt und er beschließt, mit Ichigo weiterzugehen. left|thumb|Wieder auf den Beinen Als sie bei der nächsten Domäne ankamen, bemerkten beide, dass Kon sich mit geschlichen hatte. Schnell werden die zwei Shinigami von Kirio Hikifune begrüßt, welche sie auch sofort zu einem Banquet einladete. Ichigo fühlt sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, solch ein Essen zu genießen und sich zu Entspannen, wo sich doch die Soul Society auf einen Krieg vorbereiten würde. Renji hilft diesem jedoch, über seine Schuldgefühle hinwegzukommen, und so begannen beide, zu essen. Die nun schlanke Kirio erklärt den zwei Jungs, dass sie ihr Essen mit ihrem Reiatsu durchtränkt hatte, um diesen neue Kraft zu geben. Ebenfalls warnt sie die zwei vor den Palast von Ōetsu Nimaiya, welche das Zanpakuto erschaffen hatte. thumb|Voller Reiatsu Renji, Ichigo und Kon kamen bei dem Palast von Nimaiya an und trafen gleich auf diesen. Sie sind von seiner Persönlichkeit überrascht, ebenso über die Tatsache, dass eben dieser von vielen Frauen umgeben war. Ōetsu bringt Ichigo und Renji zu einer kleinen Hütte, in welcher sie in eine Grube stürzen. Nimaiya enthüllt den Shinigamis, dass er ihre Zanpakutōs von ihnen nahm und zerschlug diese. Er erklärt, dass wenn sie aus der Grube entkommen können, er ihnen ein neues schmieden würde. Renji und Ichigo wurden von dutzende Asauchi umzingelt, welche wütend auf sie waren, da sie ihre Zanpakutōs schlecht behandelten. left|thumb|Der Kampf gegen die Asauchi beginnt Nach einen dreitägigen Kampf gegen die Asauchi gratulierte Nimaiya Renji zur bestandenen Prüfung, womit er das Recht verdient habe, ein neues Zanpakutō geschmiedet zu bekommen. Ichigo jedoch versagte und mit der Entscheidung Ōetsus, dass Ichigo kein richtiger Shinigami war, schickte er diesen durch ein Portal zurück in die Menschenwelt mit der Aussage, dass Ichigo zurück zu seinen Wurzeln gehen müsse. Renji hatte nicht protestiert, da er letztendlich Nimaiya doch zustimmte. Trivia *Renji und Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe scheinen außerdem die einzigen Vizekommandanten zu sein die Bankai beherrschen. (Ikkaku Madarame ist 3. Offizier). *Obwohl Renjis spirituelle Stärke ähnlich der eines Kommandanten ist, spielt er nicht in derselben Liga wie die Kommandanten, ähnlich wie Ikkaku. *Renji hat sein Bankai im Manga 4 mal eingsetzt,während er es im Anime bereits 5 mal (8 mal, wenn man die Filme mit einbezieht) eingesetzt hat. Das Training mit Chad ist hier nicht mit eingeschlossen, da es nur Training war und kein wirklicher Einsatz seines Bankai. *Renji ist der erste Shinigami, bei dem man sieht, wie sein Zanpakutogeist sich bewusst materialisiert und mit seinem Besitzer redet. *Renji ist der einzige Shinigami, der bisher eine moderne Waffe eingesetzt hat. So kam er mit einem Gewehr in der Hand, als Cop verkleidet, in die Kurosaki-Klinik und feuerte auf Isshin Kurosaki (was diesen eine beträchtliche Menge Haare kostete) und wollte Ichigo verhaften. Solch eine Szene hatte er mal in einem Krimi gesehen und fand es cool. Ichigo erkannte ihn allerdings und warf ihn raus. Dies fand in der 2. OVA-Episode Sealed Sword Frenzy statt. Dabei ist zu bemerken, dass in Japan ein strenges Waffengesetz herrscht. *Er ließt "Die Augen der Silberlibelle". (Eine Zeitschrift über verschiedene Brillenarten) *Seine Augenbrauen sind größtenteils Tätowierungen, worüber Rukia Kuchiki immer wieder gerne amüsante Bemerkungen macht, die Renji zur Weißglut treiben. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde ihm das Lied "Norainu" (Streunender Hund) von Hazu feat. III-Bosstino aus dem Album "The Newborn" zugeordnet. *Renji ist der erste Shinigami, bei dem man sieht, wie er in einem Kampf sein Shikai einsetzt. *Von den sieben bekannten Gegnern Renjis die er im Manga bekämpfte, ist der Einzige, den man ihn je besiegen sah, Yylfordt Granz. Renji besiegte auch Uryū Ishida, doch fand dieser Kampf offscreen statt. *Als ein immer wieder vorkommender Witz der Serie wird Renjis Haarfrisur häufig als "Ananas" bezeichnet, was sich auf sein rotes Haar und der Form seines Pferdeschwanzes, der das Aussehen einer Ananas hat, bezieht. Während eines Fillers, noch vor dem Aufbruch nach Hueco Mundo, trägt Renji ein T-Shirt auf dessen Vorderseite 'Stirbt, rote Ananas stirb', aufgedruckt ist, vermutlich ein Scherz Rukias, die ihm das T-Shirt wahrscheinlich designt hat. *Auf dem Cover des 65. Mangakapitels "Collisions-Kollisionen" ist Renji zusehen, wie er sich eine Zigarette anzündet. *Er ist ein ausgesprochener Pechvogel. Kein Zanpakuto zerbricht so oft wie Zabimaru und auch um seine Sonnenbrillen ist es nicht besser bestellt, da sie in fast jedem Kampf zerbrochen werden. *Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er sich zum Schlafen sein Haare flüchtet, wie in der 64. Folge des Anime zu sehen ist. http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Pics Navigation en:Renji Abarai es:Renji Abarai fr:Renji Abarai pl:Renji Abarai ru:Ренджи Абарай Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Vizekommandant Kategorie:6. Kompanie Kategorie:5. Kompanie Kategorie:11. Kompanie Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime